Never Break a Promise
by Domino.necklace
Summary: Yahiko's life before he met Konan and Nagato.


The sky was gray and getting darker as I walked home. Well, I call it a home but it really isn't. The place that I really loved, where I spent my childhood, where I would eat warm meals with my parents, that pace was gone. Completely destroyed in a fire with my father in it.

Weird. We have all of this rain almost completely soaking through our homes, but a fire's still able to burn it down.

Anyway, as soon as I entered the door I took off my drenched coat and mud covered boots and used the towel on the shelf to dry off my hair.

"Mom! I got some bread and a little money working today, if this keeps up we might be able to pay off our debts soon!"

Not true. I did, in fact, get some money and bread, but not from working. "Pickpocketing" is the closest term that comes to mind.

I heard her laughing; she could have been coughing too, or both. Yeah, probably both.

"Yahiko, I raised you through all of your horrible little pranks and jokes. I_ know _when you're lying to me," her voice was rough and weak. I could only wonder how much longer she would even be around to lecture me anymore.

"Ha ha, yeah you got me. I did get the bread though..."  
>By this time I had made it into the small bedroom that we were forced to share. She was laying on her futon raising her head a bit trying to get a good look at me. It was probably as high as she could raise her head without getting exhausted.<p>

I lowered my voice a bit, sort of afraid that if I talked too loud that I'd break her, "So how are you doing today?"  
>"Better," she knew I knew she was lying, but it still made me feel better that she had the spirit to deny it. Screw you God. I'm gonna live.<p>

We ended up splitting the bread in half, I made sure she got the bigger piece, and when I thought she was asleep, I went to go fix a leak in the other room. AKA the _only_ other room in our house besides the bedroom. It was also the kitchen and the "Family room".

When I got back about a half hour later I put another log on the fire and lay down in my futon. Just as I'm about to close my eyes I hear my mother speak.

"Yahiko, I want you to promise me something, alright? I want you to promise me that you'll always smile even if I can't be smiling with you. I want you to promise that you'll never give up and you will always search for the best possible way to live. I want you to have a life that you can look back on and be proud of when you're old and gray. Promise."

By this point I had sat up and was having trouble looking her in the eye, "I-I shouldn't have to. I mean...if your with me then I won't have to remember all of this, right?"

"You already know the answer to that question. Yahiko, you have to promise me."

I felt a single tear fall down my cheek, "Yes mother. Yes, I promise."

"Good boy," she said before she mustered up some hidden strength I didn't know she possessed and moved her futon right next to mine. Then she kissed my cheek and we both lay down.

"Good night, Mother."

"Good night, Yahiko. I love you."

Gray light was beginning to fill up the room as I slowly began to open my eyes. The air was warm; if a little humid making my skin feel sticky. However, my attention was diverted to something else.

It was completely quiet. There wasn't any other sound other than the rise and fall of my chest which was one breathing person too little.

I quickly ran to my mother and checked her pulse. It wasn't there. I still held her wrist waiting for a familiar beating to surface under her skin. Her skin would warm up and she'd tell him how silly he was for thinking she would leave him alone.

But, of course, God wouldn't ever let that happen. Would he?

"No..."

'_She...she's left. She's left to be with Dad.'_

I fell back against the wall with the promise I made echoing in the back of my head. Mom, I promise, I'll keep my promise.

I knew I couldn't bury her. She never liked this place and would probably haunt me for all eternity before having her body stay here. So I did the one thing I could; I burned the house down with my mother inside. I wouldn't have to look back, the house couldn't bind me there. In a sort of sick way my mother's death set me free.

However, I think I may have been a little _too_ anxious to leave because I forgot one teensy important detail. I was now homeless. I now didn't have anyone I could even consider relying on. I was alone.

I spent weeks living in a tent scavenging food when the grocers and street vendors weren't looking. I took my best shot at whittling. I learned how to survive while not actually contributing anything to society. I became your run of the mill thief.

I took what I needed to live, but the promise I made with my mother still rung in my mind. Was this really how I wanted to spend the rest of my life? No, I wanted more. I definitely wanted something maybe a companion. Hell, I think I would have settled for a dog.

As I was turning down a corner I saw lone girl standing in the middle of the street. I doubt that she even saw me, her face was just so...grief stricken. She was panting, as if she was out of breath, and looked as if she hadn't slept for days.

Although, what seemed to stick out the most to me was her hair: blue with an origami rose in it. She looked like a sad angel. So I didn't surprise myself _that _much when I found myself walking over to her.

I was about a foot away from her and she still didn't seem to register that I was there.

"Um, are you okay?"

I think I scared her a bit because she looked around before her eyes landed on me. She took me in a moment before answering, "No."

So she was honest. Good I like honest people.

"Oh? Then what's wrong?"

"I'm...alone."

"Me too. My name is Yahiko, what's yours?" I smiled hoping it would make her feel a bit better.

"I'm Konan."

Wow, what a pretty name. I could say it all day...

Then an epiphany struck me. Yes, a brilliant idea.

"Konan I just realized something! If your alone and I'm alone then if we become friends and stick together we won't be alone!"

"Huh?"

"Well, what do you say? Will you be my friend?" I held out my hand to her hoping dearly that she would either grab it or reject me so I wouldn't have to stand here like an idiot for much longer.

Then just before I could take my hand back she gripped on to my hand.

"Alright, friends."

I outright grinned. I won't be alone any longer. Mom, guess what? I get to keep my promise.

The End

Author's notes: Alright well you may have noticed (if you didn't it means you're new here) I decided that chapter two was too short so I just put it on the end of this so yeah...all done. Yes, I know anticlimactic.

Anyway...Thank you for reading!


End file.
